goldenreignfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogwarts, A Nightlife
TRISTAN PEAKES ‘The Grim’ – 17, Gryffindor, wizard, ringleader, playby: Francisco Lachowski CAROLYN EDLER ‘The Phoenix’ – 17, Slytherin, witch, public relations, playby: Alison Sudol JAMES PIERCE ‘The Sphinx’– 16, Ravenclaw, wizard, treasurer, playby: Bram Vercamer JEROME SPENCER ‘The Griffin’ – 17, Hufflepuff, wizard, band leader, playby: Oliver James R. Thank you for agreeing to do this interview, Grim. We’ve been trying to hook you in for years it seems! (Laughs) G. (Chuckles) Yes, I have been dodging you for some time now. R. So tell me about yourself. How did you get involved in the Hogwarts social events? G. Well it started my fifth year. Up until then, people had been organizing these events, we are calling them events right, that were just terrible. Students didn’t have any way to really relax, so I threw a small… event. One event turned into one event a month, then two a month, until the almost weekly events we have now. R. How have you gone so long without being shut down by the Headmaster? G. (Laughs) That’s a good question. We are really careful about the ways we organize our events. Every flyer is stamped with a Grim and spelled to be read by students only. It’s quite the production, but it hasn’t failed us yet. R. Rumor has it that you have a Ravenclaw in your group that handles all of your spells. Is there any truth to the rumours? G. The Sphinx, whatever house he may be in, is our spell master. He handles our funds, our locations, and all of the protective spells we need to keep the professors from stumbling over one of our events. R. Is it also true that this Sphinx will be taking over for you when you leave Hogwarts this year? G. Yes, actually. It is. He has been under my wing since last year, and I think he’s going to be better at the job than I ever was. (Laughs) R. Oh, I bet that’s not even possible. (Laughs) Who is this Phoenix character we’ve heard so much about recently? G. Phoenix is the mastermind behind our flyers, to say the least. She is also an amazing decorator. Most people don’t realize, but she is our ears around the castle. She hears everything. A lot of our themes come from what we hear students talking about in the corridors or saying in notes passed during class. She is our connection to your wishes. R. So you aren’t just super amazing and know exactly what everyone wants all of the time yourself? My world just shrunk a little. G. (Laughs) No, I’m afraid I have a little spy for that. R. You’ve told us about Sphinx and Phoenix, but who is the Griffin? G. A pain in my arse. (Laughs) He is our connection to the band. I can’t tell you how he does it, but he develops the playlists, organizes sound checks, and keeps those rockers satisfied. I don’t envy his job really. Those guys can be real asshats. R. (Laughs) Artists so often are. What can we expect to see from you guys in the future? G. More events. (Laughs) School is hard enough without the humdrum castle life. I intend to spend every last minute here making it a blast. R. Thank you again, Grim. Well, you read it here first, Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Nightlife unveiled! Category:Subplot Category:Characters